


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 1

by joanidiego51



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: The Mulder Family celebrates each other and a milestone
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Fete de Joie Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmion for her generosity and artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charmion+for+her+generosity+and+artwork).



> These characters belong to Chris Carter.

Fox Mulder smiled in his sleep,as he experienced a pleasant tingling feeling in his groin.He was imagining soft,capable hands covering his cock, paving the way for a dream of the wet variety. A soft moan escaped his mouth. The sensation of his boxes being pulled down and the cool morning air on his lower body,jolted him awake. He looked down to see the smiling face of his beautiful wife,Dana Scully gazing at him with her sparkling blue eyes full of mischief,his growing erection in her hand. “Morning Mulder,ready for some fun?”

“Sculleey!,” he squealed as she swirled her tongue around his tip,licking off the drops of pre-cum. He started to sit up ,but Scully put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. “I want my morning snack,” she said, and proceeded to slide her wet,hungry mouth up and down his thick penis. With his head back on the pillow,Fox closed his eyes as the sensations got his blood boiling. “How did I ever get so lucky?” he thought, allowing himself to absorb the extreme pleasure of her tight mouth sucking on his cock. The pressure started to build and he reached down and patted her head. She stopped and looked at him and he motioned for her to move up on his body.. “Come Together” he sang. She scooted up, lining her wet sex up with his throbbing dick, and sang back “Right Now” and slipped down onto the whole length of him, eliciting deep moan from both of them.

Soon they were laying down,facing each other,sated and smiling. “How is this still so hot and sexy, after 26 years of doing the nasty?” Mulder asked, softly laughing. “I don’t know,” Scully answered, “We might be in our seventies,but that hot rod of yours doesn’t seem to know that, and it still makes me as wet as the first time.” Mulder shook his head, “Miss Scully,what’s gotten into you this morning?” She leaned closer to him and sweetly kissed him. “Sometimes I just wake up and look at my sleeping, foxy husband and I just want to devour him!”,she said and then leapt out of bed, yelling “Last one in the shower makes breakfast.”   
Fox laughed again,jumping out of bed to race after her.

Scully sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Mulder to serve the breakfast. “Well,you did have a head start”,he said as he placed the plates down, with cheese and mushroom omelettes on them and wheat toast and strawberries on the side. “You’ve come a long way to better eating habits,Mulder,this looks delicious”,Scully said approvingly. Mulder did a little bow and said “Why Thank you,m’lady” and then poured their coffee.

They ate and chatted amiably. There was a flutter of excitement in the air. Their daughter,Lily, who was at school taking her last final exam,was graduating from High School in two days. She had earned the honor of being Salutatorian for her graduating class. She was beaten,by only a few points by a male student who was President of The Honors Club,for the title of Valedictorian. Fox and Dana could hardly contain their pride of her accomplishments. Mulder had wanted a recount,but Scully and Lily talked him out of making a fuss,although it did tickle Lily how her Dad was always her biggest defender.

This would be the first official Graduation ceremony Mulder and Scully had attended for their children.( besides Lily’s Kindergarten and Middle School culminations).Their older son, William,who they had given up for adoption under dire circumstances. did not unite with them till he was 17. He had missed a lot of school at that time and got his HS diploma online but didn’t walk with a class.  
The two older parents had planned a big party for their daughter on the weekend,following the ceremony.They would hold the party on their sprawling property,pulling out all the stops. It was to be catered,tables of all sizes set up a variety of food,pleasing to different ages,a DJ,a,photo booth,a bar with alcohol and one with virgin cocktails and juices,for the teens and children, who attended. Mulder put himself in charge of decorations and was delighting in the task, keeping it a secret from all. Scully was excited, but also somewhat dreading the outcome of that decision.

Breakfast was over. When Mulder began to clear the dishes, Scully stopped him and gave him a warm hug and kiss, saying the Chef got to relax. Mulder went into the living room,deciding whether to read a book he was enjoying, or watch TV. The rest of the day went by quickly. Lily came home later in the afternoon. She was thrilled her exams were over and had gone out with friends to lunch after school.

One of the people in the group was Todd, a fellow student, who for a long time had been just a friend,but recently became Lily’s boyfriend. Mulder had suspected this for a while and his protective instincts were surging,but he had met Todd and liked him. He was smart, sweet,open in conversation and liked to talk Sports, which Mulder enjoyed. He mostly appreciated the respect he showed Lily and how polite and helpful he had been to Scully, when they invited him to dinner. 

Thursday came before they knew it. The family had a nice relaxing breakfast and lunch together. After lunch,Mulder went for a walk with Lily. They bumped shoulders as they walked and he put his arm around her. Mulder started saying how proud he was of her. Lily saw his eyes beginning to glisten and said “Come on,Dad,save the mushy stuff till later, after I actually graduate,” Mulder laughed at his practical daughter and said “ Fine let’s talk about your party”  
Lily tried to get the decoration theme out of him to no avail. 

At 4:30, Mulder and Scully were getting dressed for the ceremony. Smart casual they decided. Gratefully,the weather was mild, with no precipitation expected.Scully wore a cornflower blue short sleeve dress with a scoop neck that was appropriately modest but showed the soft skin of her neck and her upper chest above her breasts. She donned a beautiful strand of pearls Miulder had given her when Lily was born. She grabbed a creamy white shawl, in case it got cool. Mulder wore black slacks with a long sleeve moss green shirt. He carried a lightweight black and green tweed sports jacket. The couple appraised each other, noticing how the colors they chose accented their eyes, the blue of Scully’s dress highlighting her sapphire crystal eyes,the dark green of Mulder’s shirt sparking deep green and gold tints in his hazel ones.

” Come on,Sexy,” Dana said, reaching for Fox’s hand,”Let's go see our girl graduate.”  
Mulder just stood still, looking at his wife. The blues in the dress and her eyes. set off by the pearls and her halo of soft white curls made his breath catch. Scully looked at him quizzically and he said in a soft, gruff voice.”You are so beautiful, it astounds me.” That earned him a passionate kiss.

They left the house,Lily finally appearing with a pretty sleeveless dress on and her cap and gown still packed in a protective sheath. Her gown was a beautiful shade of gold, which all the girls were to wear,the boys wearing royal blue the other color of the school. When they got to the school, Dana helped Lily put her cap and gown on. They all just looked at each other,emotions growing and came together in a family hug, Mulder and Scully each kissed their daughter and watched her run off to join a group of other students in gowns. They stood with their arms around each other. Mulder said,“We did good,Scully.” She nodded in full agreement. 

They arrived at their seats, which were close to the front, finding William,Kelsey and Jake waiting for them.Since the ceremony was outside,each family was given 6 tickets.Their son and daughter-in-law agreed to bring Jake, even though he wasn’t quite four, He was a sweet, well behaved child who adored his Aunt Lily and always loved seeing his Grandparents. They left their younger child, an 18 month old feisty toddler named Katie, home with a babysitter. The sixth ticket would have been for Walter Skinner,their good friend and former supervisor at The FBI. He had passed away less than three weeks before. Scully saw Mulder eyeing the empty space sadly and squeezed his hand,sharing in his moment of sorrow.

The event began with the Principal and different administrators welcoming the families and congratulating the graduates.The Assistant Principal had just finished his speech.and began the introduction to the student who had received the honor of being chosen Salutatorian. Fox pulled Jake in his lap and whispered” That’s Lily” Jake,s eyes grew big and he said” Is Aunt Lily going to salute everybody?” Mulder hugged him and laughed.” No, they picked her to give a small speech because she’s so special and smart.” Jake nodded solemnly.

Lily came to the stage to the sound of loud clapping and cheering,not the least of it from the Mulder family section. She was a smart,funny,friendly girl, well liked by both students and teachers. She stepped up to the mic smiling at her classmates saying “We did it! We’re out of here!” Those words were met by whoops and hollers from the students and laughter from everyone else. Jake suddenly yelled out “ Hi,Aunt Lily!”, which brought more laughter and a blown kiss from his aunt to him. Lily continued her speech, thanking individual teachers for inspiring her and the School,providing a curriculum which offered such a well rounded education,including the Arts,Sports, as well as Science,Math and Literature. She said she felt she was treated as an individual,not just as one of many students.

The young woman then turned her eyes to her family.She looked glowing on the stage in her gold gown and beautiful auburn hair. Mulder and Scully grasped hands and smiled at her.First, she thanked William for being such an awesome big brother,”You’re 17 years older than me and you easily could have passed me off as a little pest,which you actually did sometimes. But mostly you included me in your life,playing dress up and having tea parties,when I was 3 and you were almost 21. You listened to me and gave me advice as I grew older. And thank you for marrying the best person,’ I love you,Kelsey’ and especially for making me an aunt to my handsome nephew,Jake and adorable niece Katie.” Jake sat up very tall in Mulder’s lap when he heard that.

“Now for my parents. Lily gave them her biggest smile and they gleamed right back at her. “I came to them as a surprise package after a complicated time in their lives. They have known each other for 43 years, They were FBI partners together and went from that to best friends to being two people so much in love.To this day they can barely keep their PDA under control” At this,Scully blushed and Mulder gave thumbs up.

My mom,Dana Scully, besides being in law enforcement,is a Scientist, a Doctor and the most loving, patient person you could meet. She taught me how to be strong in your body and your heart. She helped me with my Science projects and taught me how to mend an injured bunny.She impressed upon me how to never forget to really look at what’s in front of you. Most of all,she showed me how to be an independent woman,no matter what situation you find yourself in.  
And most important to never shut love out of your life. I love you.Mom.

There really aren’t just a few words to describe the phenomenon that is my Dad,Fox Mulder. He is a person who is so brilliant, he could talk circles around you,but in the next sentence make the corniest joke.He gave me this humor and his endless imagination.He believes that aliens exist and that baseball is the soul of sports. He is stubborn,shows his emotion more than most women I know….my mom calls that passionate...and he is a person whose life was spent searching for truths. The truth about life,secrets,and what’s important.  
He has always made me feel so loved,safe and that I am extraordinary. You know no matter how old I am,I’ll be your little Squirt.

Thank you Mom and Dad for showing me that miracles do exist and if you know you want something,to never give up. Thank you all for listening and Best of luck to the class of 2036! I would like to introduce the Valedictorian,Craig Jenson.

Mulder and Scully sat with tears in their eyes, taking in the wonderful words their daughter had said. She truly saw them as they are. After Craig’s speech the dispensing of diplomas began. When Todd’s name was called, whose surname was Gelding,both his and the Mulder family cheered loudly.. Jake, who was back in his Mom’s lap and had fallen asleep,woke up and said,” Did I miss Aunt Lily’s diploma?” The adults laughed and said no and he crawled back in Mulders lap. Minutes passed and after Maribell Mugado received her diploma,Mulder and Scully held their breath, Over the loudspeaker,they heard the Pricipal call out,Lily Margaret Mulder. They watched their daughter cross the stage and accept her official document,waving in the air. The family whistled and cheered. Mulder held Jake up in the air and the two of them kept screaming till Scully tugged on Mulder’s shirt, motioning him to sit, as it was the next student’s moment.

After, on the field,many combinations of pictures were taken. Lily, with every family member in different groupings and with Todd and her friends. Mulder and Scully joyfully shook hands with Todd’s parents,who reminded them they would be coming to Lily’s party on Saturday. The crowd thinned out.Fox Dana and Lily said goodbye to William,Kelsey and exhausted Jake. They went out to dinner to their favorite diner. All three of them were elated,emotional and loving the family they were.

At home,Lily kissed them goodnight and said she was going to be in her room,sharing pictures with her friends and making a collage for the party.  
Mulder and Scully stood in the kitchen holding each other. Without saying words, they both thought about how amazing it was they were able to be together,so in love and be celebrating their miracle child’s milestone. They climbed the stairs slowly to the 2nd floor. After using the bathroom, they stood across from each other, next to the bed. Scully lovingly began to undress Mulder and then he did the same. They climbed into bed naked and pulled up the covers.There would be no “doing the nasty” tonight, Just two exhausted people who had been in love for so long falling asleep in each other’s arms. Who knows what the morning will bring❤️


End file.
